A mi edad
by HarukoU
Summary: Y porque Dios me ha sugerido que te he perdonado, y lo que dice él...yo lo hago.


Ohaiyo minna! ^^ Bueno pues aqi os traigo mis más reciente creación - voz de cientifico loco malvado - Espero que os guste y ser piadosos, que es

mi primer lemon taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan explicito =_= Comentar y espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Kishimoto-sama. Si fueran míos...a saber que sería de Sakura ¬¬

**Canción: **A Mi Edad - Tiziano Ferro

**Y por si acaso: **No hay continuación, es solo un cap :)

* * *

_Soy un gran falso mientras finjo la alegría  
tú un gran desconfiado cuando finges simpatía  
como un terremoto en un desierto que  
que todo se derrumba y nadie ve que ya estoy muerto._

La débil luz de un nuevo día luchaba por sobresalir por detrás de las nubes para así poder brindar a los habitantes de la caprichosa Konoha un poco de calor. Pero la luz no lo consiguió. Las nubes se hicieron más densas y a través de los agujeros de la persiana cerrada del cuarto de Kakashi, solo pasaba un leve resplandor.

El individuo de la mascara se levantó de su cama y tiró el edredón al suelo. _Más tarde_, se dijo así mismo. Y no es que Kakashi Hatake fuera un perezoso, no. Sólo una persona, que en determinadas circunstancias, se tomaba la vida calmadamente.

El café se deslizó por la taza y el periódico del día anterior fue tomado una vez más para ser leído. Para ser un ninja, parecía un apersona bastante normal, pero es que el era un ninja en vacaciones, que eso era otra cosa.

Dejó el periódico y lo puso encima de la mesita que había a su lado. _Mierda_. Se le había olvidado quitar la foto de sus alumnos después de haber llegado de la misión. Un extraño atisbo de demencia empezaba a aflorar en su vida; cuando salía de misión, ponía el marco con la antigua fotografía en la mesa, como para que sus estudiantes cuidasen la casa. Pero cuando volvía, no podía soportar ver su cara impresa en un papel sin vida, cuando ni siquiera podía apreciarla en verdad, de carne y hueso.

_Lo saben todos que en caso de peligro  
se salva sólo quien sabe volar muy bien  
pues excluyendo los pilotos, nubes, águilas, aviones  
y a los ángeles quedas tú_

Por que Kakashi si tenia un alumno preferido. No sabía por qué, el hechizo Uchiha siempre le había golpeado con tanta fuerza, desde niño incluso. Pero él, así como Naruto y Sakura, tenía que salir a flote. Aunque la pelirrosa, no quedó muy bien después de la marcha de Sasuke. La oían gritar desde su habitación, entre pesadillas indescifrables y nunca duraba más de una semana con un chico. Cosa que era mala, por que ella siempre intentaba buscar en todos cualidades de Sasuke.

_Y eso es imposible_, se dijo el peliplata, por que hasta él como el mismo Naruto lo habían intentado y no lo pudieron conseguir. Y le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por ser tan ingrato. Pero también le amaba, por ser ese niño, que consiguió robarle el sueño alguna vez.

Uno, dos y tres. Sonó la puerta y Hatake salio de su soporosa ensoñación, advirtiendo que esos golpes eran demasiado fuertes para ser de la vieja de la lavandería. Con pasos arrastrados se dirigió hasta la puerta y casi le da un infarto cuando vio quién era el que la tocaba.

_Y yo me pregunto dime qué harás  
que ya nadie vendrá a salvarte  
mil cumplidos por la vida de campeón  
insultos por el rastro de un error._

- Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei…- Como si fuera tan casual, y se vieran todos los días, Sasuke saludo sin levantar la cabeza, con voz monótona y arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Sasuke?- el joven moreno, alto y bien formado, daba un leve reflejo de lo que había sido unos años atrás, pero la perdida de la inocencia y la tristeza, transformaban su rostro, haciendo que esos días de entrenamiento duro pero cariñoso quedaran atrás.

- Lo he conseguido, Kakashi. Le he matado.- Y al decir esto ultimo, A Sasuke se le quebró la voz, y cayó de rodillas ante un atónito Kakashi que le puso ambas manos en la cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos… Así como solía hacerlo en ese tiempo, cuando el era un niño grande.

_Y me siento como quien sabe llorar todavía a mi edad  
y agradezco siempre a quien sabe llorar de noche a mi edad  
y vida mía que me has dado tanto  
dolor amor verdadero todo  
mas gracias a quien sabe perdonar siempre la puerta a mi edad._

Nunca se había imaginado así a Sasuke. Por que un asesino de rango S, pupilo preferido de Orochimaru, que su hermano había acabado con todo su clan y a su vez Sasuke con su hermano, y que era un Uchiha, eran todas las teorías en contra de que no era normal que estuviera tirado en el sofá al lado suyo, llorando a moco tendido.

- Soy un cobarde- confesó como quien no quiere la cosa el Uchiha, con la voz ronca y los ojos rojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por llorar. Los hombres no lloran y menos los hombres que llevan encima el apellido Uchiha.

- ¿Que te pesa más, Sasuke-kun? ¿La culpa o tu apellido?

El llanto volvió a oírse y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Sasuke se arrebujo en el gran sofá, quedando en posición fetal y con la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de su sensei. Seguía llorando. Y mucho. _Y eso era muy, muy raro_, pensó Kakashi.

_Cierto que fácil nunca, nunca ha sido  
observaba la vida como la observa un ciego  
pues lo que se dice a veces daña  
mas lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir._

Y así se le pasó el día a Kakashi, acariciándole el cabello a Sasuke y limpiándole las lagrimas. No sabia por que lo hacia. No sabía por que Sasuke se dejaba. Pero como sabía por que lloraba, pues le pareció que era lo correcto.

- Sasuke-kun, ya está bien, levántate de ahí.

El moreno le dedicó una malacara y se sentó derecho en el sofá. Tenía los ojos más rojos que el peliplata hubiera visto. _Y eso que no tiene el sharingan activado, _se dijo Hatake tratando de poner divertida la situación aunque fuera en su mente. Por que el en cierto modo, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, por que su Sasuke había vuelto y no a la casa de Naruto, no. Había buscado primero a su viejo sensei y había llegado a su casa, mostrándole toda la debilidad del mundo.

- Deja de mirarme así.- Le espeto el moreno. Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa que le estaba lanzando. Su alumno se había convertido en un manjar más delicioso de lo que ya lo era antes, pero, este manjar mandaba a que lo probaran.

- Pues haberte cambiado de ropa antes de venir- Kakashi le miro molesto.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué sientes?

-Venir aquí, causarte tantas molestias- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir volando otra vez, pero Kakashi no lo iba a permitir.

- No eres una molestia Sasuke-kun – Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el _kun_ ya no le quedaba nada bien a su ex-alumno.

Kakashi pudo notar como el cuerpo de Sasuke se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de él para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas a modo de que sus rodillas quedaran a cada lado de sus caderas. Sasuke le abrazó por el cuello y se quedó recostado un buen rato entre la cabeza y el hombro de su sensei.

- ¿No te has preguntado por qué vine aquí? – la voz grave y tentadora del menor ponía a Kakashi en un situación muy tensa. Pero ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y le gustaba. Y sabía que así hubiera marcha atrás el no seria quien la daría.

_Y me siento como quien sabe llorar todavía a mi edad  
y agradezco siempre a quien sabe llorar de noche a mi edad  
y vida mía que me has dado tanto  
dolor amor verdadero todo  
mas gracias a quien sabe perdonar siempre la puerta a mi edad._

- Siento muchísimo lo de tu hermano, Sasuke. No era lo correcto, ¿verdad? Y yo que pensaba que te había enseñado a tomar decisiones…

Y Kakashi le dejo fuera de combate. Ese era su propósito, Sasuke se enderezó de su abrazo y le miró a la cara, serio primero y luego sonrió malvadamente.

- Naruto, además de por los motivos obvios, se va a enfadar mucho conmigo- dijo, Sasuke, mientras ponía de lado la cabeza, divertido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberte visto la boca primero que él. Pero, como le voy a dar un buen uso, tengo excusa, ¿no?

Ya era demasiado para Kakashi, esas palabras si que le dejaron fuera de combate. Así era su ex-alumno, siempre un paso por delante de él. Inesperadamente las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de Sasuke. Con las manos muy firmes pasó los dedos por la cara de sus sensei y le quitó la mascara.

Era como si ya supiera como era su boca, o como si hubiera soñado demasiado con ella, por que se dirigió inmediatamente a taparla con sus propios labios, sintiendo como las manos de Kakashi se dirigían hacia su trasero, tomándolo, con necesidad y lujuria.

- ¿Qué prefieres, Sasuke? ¿En el sofá o en la cama?

- Donde sea- contesto el aludido quitándole la camiseta de estar en casa a su sensei y a continuación los pantalones. Kakashi se sorprendió por la habilidad de Sasuke y soltó una risita divertida a la que Sasuke respondió con un mordisco en el cuello.

La ropa de Sasuke, pasó a ser un adorno más de la casa, y volvió a tomar los labios de su sensei. Kakashi pensaba que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, _pero, ¿Qué rápido? Si es Sasuke el que lleva la delantera._ El moreno paró y le miró a la cara, sonriendo maliciosamente, se bajó de las piernas de Kakashi y se arrodilló en el suelo, sonriendo aún.

- Pero que niño más malo, Sasuke…

Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase fabricada para darle un hachazo por que las ideas se le fueron de la cabeza, cuando sintió los perfectos labios de Sasuke y su húmeda boca, rodeando por completo todo su miembro. El peliplata le tomó los cabellos a Sasuke con fuerza y este por el dolor soltó un gruñido de molestia, pero siguió con su tarea, haciendo que de la boca de Kakashi salieran toda clase de gruñidos, gemidos y demás barbaridades que su boca podían pronunciar. Y luego Kakashi, no pudiendo aguantarse más después de un rato, le avisó a Sasuke y se vino con un grito ahogado. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Pero donde coño has aprendido todo esto? Ser el pupilo de Orochimaru no ayuda mucho, eh?

- Cállate y se un buen _uke_- la risa de Sasuke le empezó a asustar, pero no le dio tiempo, por que con una llave de judo, Sasuke ya le tenía en el suelo de espaldas, haciéndole poner a cuatro patas, como un perrito y luego sin mas adentrándose en él. La vida no era justa, o al contrario lo era demasiado, Kakashi ya no sabía que pensar, por que los gruñidos de placer de Sasuke y a la vez sus manos recorriéndole y arañándole toda la espalda le estaban volviendo loco. Si el era el mayor, ¿Qué se suponía que hacia ahí abajo?

Las ideas se le fueron otra vez, por que Sasuke empezó a gritar como un poseso y a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas. Kakashi, sentía el dolor y el placer a la vez, como un remolido perforándole su entrada. _Pero sin dolor no hay placer, _se dijo como consolándose, cuando Sasuke se vino dentro del él, gritando su nombre, y luego cayendo a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara que estaba cubierta de sudor.

_Y que la vida te reserve lo que sirvas, pero  
que llorarás por cosas feas y cosas bellas ¿Y que?  
Que sin rencor tu miedo se convierta en tu cura,  
la alegría perdida regresa ahora y ¿Por qué?  
Porque solamente el caos de la retórica,  
confunde y modifica la coherencia histórica y  
y porque Dios me ha sugerido que te he perdonado  
y lo que dice él lo hago.  
_

- Maldito niñato- dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado y le pasaba las manos con ternura por la cara - ¿Ya estas feliz? Vuelves a Konoha como si nada, te pasas todo el día llorando como una magdalena y luego te echas un polvo conmigo, ¿y ya?

- Perdóname- dijo Sasuke sin saber el significado de esa molesta palabra.

Kakashi se puso el kimono blanco de Sasuke a modo de albornoz y cogió en brazos al Uchiha, llevándole por toda la casa hasta la cama y allí le dejo tirado. Luego el se metió debajo de la manta y cubrió a Sasuke con ella. Mirándole, a la cara, ahí acostado, sintiendo su suave piel debajo de sus manos le dijo que le perdonaba.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, bastardo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de insultarme? – le reprochó Sasuke, abrazándole y cerrando los ojos.

Después de todo, ya nada le iba a separar de su amado Kakashi. Y pensó en Itachi, y en Naruto y… no, en Sakura no, pero un leve reflejo rosa pasó por su cabeza, cuando por fin pudo cerrar los ojos a las estrellas que les contemplaban por la ventana. Al fin y al cabo el seguía siendo un niño grande y pervertido.

_De noche a mi edad,  
de noche a mi..._

* * *

¿Qué os parece? Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, por fa, no me mateis U____U


End file.
